Miracle Behind the Deathlast chapter
by LunaTale
Summary: The last chapter not the ending .. probably chapter 20... or 22...


My last upload for this week. I'm going to absent for 2 weeks. And I have a chapter that haven't been uploaded. So here is it.. Please Enjoy...

The longest chapter I'd ever made.. 2000++

* * *

><p>(Ley's pov)<p>

"What else? Those two trouble maker kids are the one who do that" Elyce's mumbling.

"Who? Kids? You have kids?" I'm a bit surprised.

"Of course not. They're a werewolf, how can a vampire have a werewolf children?" She sweat drops

"Well, that thing might happen. And did you say werewolf?" Lire said

"Yes, a pair of kid from the werewolf blood. Though they're still a child" Elyce

"Did they transform into a Magnus Dan?" Ryan

"Probably." Elyce

(Elyce's pov)

'I don't even know what is Magnus Dan..' I thought

(Ley's pov)

"Okay, so what their connection with the chaos of the dimension portal?" Elesis talks back to the main topic.

"As you can see, even I have comrades…" Elyce's answering.

"Wow, what kind of creature are they? Is there a fairy?" the pink starlet getting excited with Elyce. I want to know too actually.

She's smiling. But her smile is a bit different somehow, or maybe that's only my feeling.

(Elyce's pov)

"They're nice. But they're not fairies, Amy. But you'll meet some in my place" I said

"Hm.. I never see a fairy at the Underworld. Are you sure about that Dio?" Ley asked to Dio.

"I'm sure it does. There's one place that covered with barrier. Not many demons can pass that barrier" Dio explained about my place.

"I've been heard that place before.." Ley puts her finger on her forehead and thinks.

"Eleuthera" I'm telling them the name. Maybe they forget about that place since it's a closed place.

"Oh yeah, you can met any creatures in there. And that place is very hard to find thought.." seems like Ley imagine about the barrier that make that place is very hard to find, even though she can float.

(Elesis's pov)

"You know, from earlier, somehow the HUMAN is being forgotten" I mumbled.

"It's best if we just hear not talk. This is something outside our mind." Ronan's replying my mumbling.

"I think my comrades will get well with you guys. And the funny thing is, my group have the same number as yours, thirteen peoples* including me" Elyce's laughing.

"Well, that's weird" Old man mutters

"Aren't they worried about you?" Arme asked.

"I don't know, all of us can fight on our own. So that's okay" Elyce

"Are you going to back to the Eleuthera?" Amy asked so suddenly. And her voice seems sad. Elyce?

"Yes" the question is answered.

"But you said-…"Amy

"I never said that I will join this group. You're the one who asked me to join you" Elyce

(Elyce's pov)

"Well, she's right Amy. We haven't tested her yet, even though we already saw it." Ronan comforts Amy.

"I see, then. We'll help you to go back. When will you go back?" Elesis asked.

"Elesis, you ask like you really want her to leave" Lire a bit irritated because Elesis is being impolite.

"Maybe" Elesis shrugged

"Just say that you don't like Elyce. Why do we have to reveal our personal thing?" someone talking above us, a male. And I know this voice.

"Ren?" I called as I look above, as well as the other.

(Dio's pov)

It' him. He's not changing at all..

"H-…"

"Your Mana is recover a bit" The white haired man with cold snow eyes answered Elyce's question. Even thought Elyce hasn't asked about it yet.

I glance at Elyce, she's looked at him with a worried face.

"What… is that .. you have a tail and cat ears! And it's white!" Said Arme while points her finger to him.

"He gets effected by the potion.." Mari murmured as she fixing her glasses place.

" Elyce still have to recover her power a bit" Sir Ren said.(1)

"Ren is a Holy Fox(2). That's why he has fox ears and tail" Said Elyce.

"I don't see any kind of that thing when we meet him before" Ley mutters about the first time we meet Ren.

(Elesis's pov)

"Okay! This is very confusing! Arghh!" I hold my own head and shake it, as a symbol that I was very CONFUSE!

"Then we don't have to tell you anything if you don't understand" That white haired guy float toward my and his face is very close to mine. I blush a bit. His eyes are so damn white.

(Ronan's pov)

I coughed, just pretend.

"I will appreciate if you will tell us more detail for this" I said. That guy just stares at me.

"We better avoid fighting and just tell to them, right? Not big deal" Elyce talks to him, he just sighing.

(Arme's pov)

Ren float towards me after Elyce talk to him and then give his right hand to me, like a gentleman who asking a lady for a dance.

"May I borrow your Spiritual Energy?" He asks.

"Umm… " I don't know how to answer.

"Don't worry, I just need it so it will be easier" He said.

"Well.. okay" I accept his request.

"You just have to touch my hand" He said.

"But, you're a spirit. How can I touch you?" I just mention that he's a spirit. And a spirit can't be touched.

"Try it" Ren

I raise my hand and touch his index finger at first, I twitched.

"Woah! So cold!" me

(Mari's pov)

"How cold it is?" I asked, this is the first time I see a ghost, so I wondering.

"You can try it after this" Elyce

"No!" Said Ren with mumbling voice. I glance at another white haired guy next Arme. He looks pissed.

Ren points to the center of the room with his other hand. A light forming from his finger and a huge light in form of a circle appear in front of us.

(Jin's pov)

"Woah! What is that?" I said amazed by the light in front of me.

"I think it some kind of time circle, or something that will show us something that happen in past" Ronan's explaining about that mysterious thing. He's a knight as well a spell caster. Yeah, he's smart.

(Ley's pov)

He still as powerful as before, or maybe he's become stronger. But still, I'm stronger than him. Maybe..

_An image appears, showing a room with many mechanical things._

"A laboratory, So many machine I've never meet" Said the glasses loner.

_And then two small kids, a twin running towards a quite big machine, no one know what machine is that. Because it has a cover on it. The one is boy and the other is a girl, both of them have a creamy hair. _

"Is that the kids you tell us, Elyce?" Ask Lire after seeing that.

"Yes" Elyce

_The two of them pull the white cover that covering the machine. It's looks like an U shape machine, and at the bottom, it has a weird symbol._

"Looks like a Time Machine" Mari said

"Isn't a Time machine supposed to be an O shape?" Ryan, the druid.

"This is not a Time Machine, it's a Teleporter that Mei tried to fix" the vampire said.

"Fix? It's broken?" Ryan

"We found it" Elyce

_The twin play with the machine, click that, click this. And then something happen, the Machine that suppose to be broken is activated. It created a violet portal from the symbol, and absorbing everything around it. And then three people open the door to the Laboratory and surprised at what happen. _

_The twin holds at some heavy machine so they won't be absorbed by the machine. The one with pink hair approaches the twin and the other two trying to stop the Machine._

"Hey, who's that pink haired girl, she's pretty" Amy points at the girl.

"And she's looks like you, Amy" Said Lire.

_The pink haired girl creates a shield made of cloth._

"Hey, is that girl trying to cover herself the kids with cloth" Elesis said.

"Don't underestimate her power, you know" Said Elyce suddenly shuddered.

_The blue haired female places her hand above the machine controller. The controller somehow repairing it self, the cover open by itself and the metal on it floating under her hand, fixing by it own._

"And that one looks like Mari, and the same ability" Sieghart

"Woah, two of your comrades looks like the two of our member" Elesis

_And the other one, a female with black hair is preventing the dark creatures for coming out from the portal. It seems so many, but she can handle it for a few minutes until the machine is fixed._

"Is that you? Your hair looks like Elesis" Lire looks at Elyce, she wants to check her hair style.

"But I tied it into two" Elyce said shook her head.

"Woah! Look! The kids flying towards that thing" Said Arme

_The winds powers are too strong, one of the kid slip her hand and unfortunately, there's an opening on the cloth shield. The young girl flying fast towards the portal and the black one realize who's coming from behind her. She turns back and opens her palm towards the creamy haired girl. A black liquid come out from her hand a bit and then they fly towards her. They catch her and throw her back to the wall._

"Aren't you a bit hard to that kid?" Ley

"No" Elyce said directly.

_Since she lost her balance and defense, the wind pushes her to the portal and the monsters also pull her into it. In seconds, she disappears into the portal and the portal also disappears._

_The image becomes blurry._

"Aw… is it over?" Ley

"So…. You accidentally going into that portal and appear in this world?" Ronan

"But why is that machine suddenly activated and then it stop?" Lire

"It's already broken.. We won't know when the time it will active or not" Mari explains about that machine that appears in the image.

"By the way, you. Cat guy, come here a second!" Sieghart calls Ren. Ren's glare.

"I'm a fox not a cat!" Ren using his "Deadly stare"

"It's the same. Come here" Sieghart move his hand back and front as a symbol for calling him.

"Jezz. I'm not a cat.." Said Ren and then he floats slowly to him.

"What?" Ren, when he stops in front of Sieghart.

"Ah.. You.." Sieghart stares at him, then suddenly..

_**BHAM!**_

The table broke into half, Sieghart's Soluna is almost broke apart the floor. Sieghart's grinning at the smoke he make.

"Just what the hell are you doing old geezer!" Elesis shouted at the man.

"Giving a test and a revenge" Sieghart said.

"Wow.. your strength is surprising but your brain is depressing.." Someone is sighing in front of him.

"Heh..?" Sieghart

"I'm.. your IDIOT" Ren said after the cloud of dust disappearing.

"A Magican Spirit..." Elyce murmured quietly, but that's loud enough for Sieghart to hear.

"..." Sieghart

* * *

><p>LunaTale : Seriously.. I already write this chapter before I delete it.. But I confused by myself.. thinking about the situation.. ahh.. I'm not good at writing...<p>

Elyce : Your forget your

LunaTale : Ah~ Elyce-chan~

Elyce : I'm older that you..*checking her profile*

LunaTale : But I'm your creator *pout*

Elyce : =_=..okay okay.. you should study

LunaTale : After I finish this .Late..

**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN GRAND CHASE :D JUST THIS STORY, ELYCE AND REN(E)**

Ren : Stop calling me Rene!

LunaTale : your forget the"e".. R.E.N.E.-Chan~

Rene : =_="...ugh..

LunaTale : once again.. Ren is Rene~ Yey~ the appearance of two of my OC~ Guess who!(sadly.. I'm not continue this. The new version : Mirror of De Anima)

(1): In my story.. Ren meets with Dio and Ley in the past and train them about magic. Dio still respected him but he doesn't want to show it.


End file.
